


Waking up from a nightmare

by eve_Mondo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gay Togami Byakuya, M/M, Owada Mondo Swears, Togami Byakuya Not Being an Asshole, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Trans Togami Byakuya, byakuya has a bad dad, mondo has ADHD, mondogami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_Mondo/pseuds/eve_Mondo
Summary: What happens when Mondo wakes up and Taka stops taking to him, leaving him a lone, or is he when Byakuya starts to take interest in the other.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto, Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 20





	Waking up from a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hay! this story is from my wattpad but its not finished on their though. i am working on the next part but, um not that good at writing more then one part so i hope you like it!

The world had changed for Mondo sense the hopes peak tragedy. He was told he would be going to a real hope's peak after he gets out of the hospital. He just woken up from a 3 month coma, and was not in the best place. He remembered the pain when he was on that motorcycle. The shocks as he went faster. How his skin melted off. “STOP i can't think about all that this early” Mondo thought as he ate his lunch. Mondo, like all of his classmates, were surfing from PTSD. not like he didn't already have it.  
Kyotaka would normally visit him at 9:30 sharp, but it was almost 11 and still no sine of him. Did he forget about him, no taka never forgets about friends. Mondo leaned back trying to calm his nervus about his friend. One of his only friends. His only friend that had time to see him. “What did I do. Did he get annoyed with me and doesn't want to talk to me? God he probably hates me doesn't he” Mondo looked through his member to find a good reason why taka would be this late. He didn't even tell him why he would be this late.  
He closed his eyes trying to not cry as he blamed himself for his friends disaperents. He looked at his phone that sat on the side table. No texts. Mondo’s mind wondered as he thought about taka, his beautiful smile, those ruby red eyes, and how he cried at the trial. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about that trail. That horde trial. Mondo knew he deserved his punishment, the pain, the torcher, the sadness.  
Some tears rolled down the bikers face as he remembered every second. He didn't even realize he stopped breathing as he got catched up and thought. A loud cough came from the doorway, which cut him off guard. He looked over to see the long legged blond. Mondo sighed as he looked at him. Byakuya was in his normal suit and cross tie, but something was off. Did he have flowers? “The fuck ya doing here fore-eyes” he said looked away form him “I came to see how you were doing Owada. I heard you woke up and i wanted to see if how you where recovering” he said as he pushed up his glasses.  
“Why the fuck would ya care about me” Mondo scofed “well you are my classmate” he said walked in to the room and closed the door behind him. “And well i did want to get you a get well gift” he mumbled seting down the flowers on the table infront of his bed, “the fuck, why are ys acting so nice” mondo lifed at eye drow at him “i have no clue what you’re talking about” he said as he folded his arms in front of his chest, “yeah sure” he scofts. He sat down acrose from mondo with his normal straight face, “so what the fuck do you want to talk about or some shit” Mondo sat looking at him, byakuya shrugs “well i really don’t know. Normuly when i come you you are asleep”he mumbled under his breath.  
“You’ve visited me before'' Mondo looked at him confused “who’d you think gave you the flowers”he said looking at the old flowers that had been there since he woke up, it always made him wonder how they always changed when they started to wilt. “You’ve been the one changing the flowers' 'he tilted his head then looked at the roses that were starting to wilt “yes i have” he said as he got up and changed the flowers and threw the old ones away. “Do you like them” byakuya said as he looked over at the stronger male “well yes” Mondo watched as the a small smile escaped byakuya’s face “well i deter be going, i have a few meetings i have to attend so goodbye owada” he took one last look at the male before leaving “see ya later blondy” Mondo smiles as he watched him leave.  
Mondo didn’t even realise his face was heating up and his face turned a soft shade of pink. He looked over at the flowers with a smile. If taka would not be here at least byakuya was here at least. He closed his eyes and leaned back with a soft smile. His hair noited from the months of sleep but at least the hospital staff was nice enough to braid his long hair so it wouldn’t get that bad, and mondo did kinda like it. He’d leave it in till he had to shover and soon or later a nurse would help him brad it. Yes some of his gang members that visited made fun of it, he really didn't care about their opinyon. It was easier than brushing it every day like everyone else does.  
Mondo sighed as he messed with his beard, then his phone buzzed. He looked over to see taka had texted him. “Sorry for not coming, I was hanging out with makoto and it just slipped my mind. Hope you're doing ok” mondo sighted as he just left it on read and looked at the ceiling. Was it mean that he didn't respond, yes but it didn't help that mondo had liked taka and hearing him talk about makodo only hurt. His mind wondered as he tried to get his mind off of taka, and somehow started to think about the tall rich blond. His slim body always looked nice to mondo. His hair looked too soft and his skin was pale but beautiful. His lovely blue eyes reminded him of the sea.  
Why was mondo thinking like this, he had no clue but he couldn't get the hair out of his mind. His face headed up as he thought about him with a smile growing on his face as he drifted off to sleep. The sound of beeping from his heart monitor was so soothing to him, as he thought of those beautiful eyes. Was mondo in pain, yes, however the thought of the slim male made some of it leave him. As he went in uncogise he felt all the pain melt away for a second.  
Hours passed till he woke up to the sound of a small sneeze that came from his right side. He didn't even realise someone had walked into his room while he slept peacefully. He looked over to see a sad looking byakuya sitting in a chair not looking at him. He didn’t even realize that mondo had woken up. “God why do i have to be so scared of telling him” he mumbled but still loud enough for mondo to hear him. Mondo pretended to be asleep as byakuya sat there in silence and looked at his phone. That's when he realised the hair was blushing, however he had no idea why. Soon the blonds phone went off and he answered “byakuya togami how may i help you” he said as he got up and grabbed his things, “oh i'm sorry father i was busy with something and it just slipped my mind”he said and looked back at mondo. “I am headed back to the school and i will stop at the office to grab it and work on it when i get back”he sighed as he placed a small box and note by the flowers. “I have no clue what you are telling me father, you must have gotten confused on what you found”Byakuya said before walking towards the door. “Yes i am for sure i did not go close to your house father”he said as he left closing the door behind him.  
Mondo wondered what was in the box and what the note said, and got up to look. He really wasn’t really supposed to get up but he was too curious to not get up. He grabbed them and sat back on his bed as he opened the note.  
“Dear Owada  
I would like to tell you something that I can't really say to you face to face. I have been amaring you for a bit and well when you were in your coma I couldn't help but worry about you and your safety. I'm happy you're doing better but that's not the only thing I would like to get off my chest. I care about you more than any one of my classmates. I understand how you feel about your brother, and if you're wondering how I know that monakuma told us. I have simuler gilt as you. My family isn't as perfect as people think. What im saying is I really like being around you and just how we small fight, no matter how stupid, i do injoy it. I just would like to hang with you more if you would like. Yes i know it came out of the blue but i hope you would understand with that small brian of yours. Hope you'll get better to go back to school with the others. It's kinda boring without you, I have to admit, and the dorm rooms are next to each thairs so interesting that I have to admit. Well see you later mondo.  
Sincerely  
Byakuya togami”  
Mondo smiled softly as he read the letter. He really wasn't that good at reading, however he could understand this letter from him. He sighed lightly as he put the paper down as he picked up the box, and pulled the top off. It reviled a beautiful diamond bracelet that had C.D filed in with ruby. Mondo’s eyes light up looking at the beautiful jewelry. Normally he would look up how much it was werth and find out how much he could sell it for, but maybe this time he wouldn’t sell this amazing thing. He took it out of the box and slipped it on, and it fit perfectly. He looked at the bracelet more with a small shine in his eyes.  
He didn't know why Byakuya was acting this nice to him but he kinda liked it. He then say something under the paper that the bracelet. He pulled off the paper to show a pair of keys sitting on top of a pic of a nice looking motorcycle, the same mondo had been wanting to get. “He didn't,” Mondo thought to himself in shock. Modo’s motorcycle had been stolen and probably was torn to scrapes when he was at hopes pick and of course he pissed as that really the only thing he trolley cared about. He took the keys and smiled as he put them on the table next to his phone.  
He looked at the clock and it was around 10 p.m. his room as binda bark and the only sound came from the nurses outside of his room and his heart monitor. He leaned back onto the bed with a smile. Mondo looked at the door as he closed his eyes slowly. He slowly fell into a beep sleep as he thought about tomorrow, when he would get to go back to school. Daddy he wouldn’t be able to drive for a bit as his legs were still a bit weak. Taka’s father offered to drive him and his things to the school. The one thing he would not be looking forward to is that he would probably need to use a wheelchair for a bit till he got his full strength back.  
He sighed as he thought about going back to school, really school, with the kids that had just been in a killing game with him only a few months ago. He felt stuped that school really started a month but he just woke up a few days ago. He slowly fell asleep as he thought about all these stupid things about school.


End file.
